Here I Come, Roscoe!
by pennypingleton
Summary: Many of you have seen Degrassi! But what happened if Paige from Degrassi transferred to Roscoe? This is what might happen? RayLily, TravisAudrey Paige is in the ninth grade for the purpose of this story.


Authors Note: Degrassi/RFR crossover. Odd I know. I posted it in RFR though, cuz I like that place better! Well, I hope you enjoy this. Please review. It makes me feel better. 

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR or Degrassi. Boo hoo!!!

Paige's POV

" And I was so like, ' Can you believe that she would try out?' " I looked over to Hazel, who nodded. " Hello! It's Liberty for God's sakes! Hazel!" " What's going on?" Manny Santos walked up. She isn't too bad for an eighth grader, but still, she was an eighth grader. " Nothing, hun. Just the fact that Hazel could care less if Liberty tried out for the squad, let alone make it!" Manny didn't look very surprised. _What is up with everyone?_ I thought.

" Aren't you going to say anything! " " Paige, it's Liberty we are talking about. If she wants something bad enough, she'll try hard and probably exceed at it. Which includes cheerleading." I just stared at Manny, trying to digest what she just said. " UGH!" I threw my hands up, and left. 

Hazel and Manny watched me leave, and looking at the table, started laughing. I turned to see what was so funny, and noticed that out of anger, I forgot to grab my bookbag. I sighed in frustration and headed to get my bag. 

" Forgot something?" Hazel grabbed the bag out of my reach. " Hazel! Come on!" Hazel gave me a look like she was questioning my authority! " What, oh you want this?" she said motioning to my pink bag. " Yeah!" I was really getting mad. " Manny, catch!" Hazel threw the bag to Manny , who didn't know what to do with it. She looked around, confused. 

The bell rang, startling Manny, and she dropped my bag. Of course, luck was against me and I forgot to zip it before I left. Everything in there spilled onto the floor, while mindless students walked all over my stuff. 

" Hello!" No one was listening to me! For some reason, I, Paige Michalchuyk, was losing my touch with the in-crowd.

I had a pile of books and stuff in my hand, when some guy knocked into me. All my stuff I had collected flew out again as the one-minute bell rang. " My God." I muttered under my breath. " Sorry." " Marco!" I sighed and looked at my bracelet-watch. " What? " He looked at me. " Nothing. Just.. watch where you're going next time." 

He must have seen the aggravated look I had, because he made me stop everything I was doing. " Sit." Marco instructed, " Tell me what's wrong." I looked at him like he was kidding. I mean, homeroom started in like 15 seconds. " Marco, I can't. Mr. Simpson will mark me tardy!" I tried to leave, but he grabbed my arm. 

" Marco! Let go!" I snapped. He let go immediately. He looked hurt, and walked away. " Sorry!" I yelled, but no one was there to hear me. The bell rang. I was now officially late. _What the hell,_ I thought. _No one would notice if I didn't show up._ Before anyone could see me, I slipped out of sight and headed to the mall. But then I remembered that someone might see me, and I headed home, where Dylan was, because he was supposedly sick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lily POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hedgehine! Hedgehog and porcupine! The best of both worlds." Ray showed me and the guys the his new drawing. It was a funny looking creature with a long nose, a tail, and light spines.

" Yeah. Real Funny." Robbie said, rolling his eyes. " It is guys!" Ray whined, trying to convince all of us. " Deceiving others only deceives yourself, Ray." Smog piped up. " What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. " I don't know," he admitted, " it sounded right." 

We all laughed. I grabbed my wallet and we headed for the lunch line in the cafeteria. " What do you think is for lunch today?" Robbie asked. " Don't know, don't care. All I know is that I'm starved for some good eating!" I reached over and punched Ray. He grimaced, and held his arm for a second, but we all started laughing, and he quit his act. 

The lunch lady slabbed some red mush stuff on my plate and I moved along. Travis had saved our seat, so I went to go join him. Robbie and Ray soon followed. " So, what's on your menu today, Swami?" Travis pointed a chopstick at Ray and swallowed. " Sushi." I started playing around with my food. I was able to pin-point the red mush to either chili or sloppy joe without the buns. 

" So Lily, what are you doing after RFR?" Ray asked me. " Nothing. Prolly gonna hang out at the station for a little while, work on some songs. Why?" Ray began to blush, then Robbie blurted out, " Just ask her dammit!" Everyone in the cafeteria, including me, stared at him. He left and Travis went with him. 

" Ask me what, Ray?" He looked to the ground, then slowly lifted his eyes to meet mine. Then they hit the floor again. " Umm. Would you.. Lily.. Would you like to. Do you want to, maybe, hang out later today, after RFR?" 

Ray sighed in relief. I looked confused. _A guy, asking me out, what did I do right today?_ I thought. The fact that it was Ray made me really want to now what I did to make this happen. Then I could have good things happen to me everyday. First Ray, then maybe a record contract! Who knows, maybe I'd even go on tour.

Ray kept watching me, and started getting anxious. I snapped out of my trance and smiled. " Of course Ray. I'd love to." He grinned as the bell rang. " Mind if I walk you to class?" I shook my head, and he grabbed my side bag, as we headed to my last period of the day.


End file.
